1. Field
The disclosure relates to a display apparatus. More particularly, the disclosure relates to a display apparatus having improved sound output characteristics.
2. Description of the Related Art
An electronic device that displays an image, such as a smart phone, a digital camera, a notebook computer, a navigation device or a smart television, for example, typically includes a display panel to display the image.
A flat display panel having thin thickness and light weight, e.g., a liquid crystal display panel, an organic light emitting display panel, a plasma display panel, an electrophoretic display panel, etc., is widely used as such a display panel. In addition, the electronic device typically includes a speaker to output a sound signal.